This Needs ATitle
by MaTcHBoOkPoEt
Summary: hi ummm first fanfic and i wrote it on my laptop forever and ad thought what the hell might as well post it 3 but basically a cute little story only a few chapter nothing too serious,,,,yeah i suck at these,,hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"OI Princess!" Robin spotted the mane of flaming hair he would recognize anywhere. He hopped off the crumbling stone wall where he sat slightly above his friends. But unlike in the past, Maria didn't turn and return his greeting with her brilliant smile. She didn't turn at his voice or wait for him to join her. Instead her pace quicken toward the fortress. She must have not heard me he reassured himself. "Maria!" her called much louder this time several villager gave him dirty looks as they went about their days. But still she ignored him, he watched as she wiped something out of her eyes "tears?" he thought, he had to know what was wrong. He quickly wove his wave towards her, he was always much faster than her but then again he didn't have some convoluted dress weighing him down. He reached her in no time and popped up and startled her. He couldn't help but smirk as she jumped. He expected her to grin and make a pompous comment on his sneaky behavior but she just shoved past him. His Maria SHOVED him out if the way. Robin was rendered frozen with shock for a few seconds but he composed himself and went after her again. She hadn't gotten far when he appeared again this time taking hold of her arms, forcing her to stare at him. "Maria,.," he said cupping her face in his hands. "Tell me what's wrong Princess" Maria forced a laugh and placed her hands over his. "Robin…" she said staring in his eyes, "Stay the HELL away from me!" She tore his hands from her face and stalked off to the fortress. "_Don't look back, don't look back_." She thought to herself. She desperately wanted to escape into the woods find Wrolf and cry into his soft fur. She wanted to run home, but Robin knew the woods better than anyone and would catch her in a heartbeat. So she ran to the only person who could comfort her, Loveday. Oh how wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 2

About fifteen minutes after Maria burst into her chambers crying, Loveday announced they had to go somewhere urgently "Loveday? Loveday, where are we going?" She asked concerned as Loveday lead her through the windy underground passages of the De Noir fortress. But Loveday just shook her head and pulled Maria ever deeper. Sighing Maria's thoughts wandered as they so often did back to Robin. The fight they had earlier was the worst ever. She hated not speaking to him but how could she talk to him. She had heard him tell his stupid friends she was just a girl and how easily she was fooled. Her eyes started to fill with tears at the very thought. Loveday told her to forgive him but Maria refused and now Loveday was dragging her to lord knows where. Suddenly Maria began to hear pounding. It seemed that someone was banged against the walls. But when she opened her mouth to ask, Loveday abruptly stop next to an old wooden door and said "Here we are." "Here?" Asked Maria "where exactly is here?" Without a word Loveday then opened the door and pushed Maria in. Falling to her knees she heard the very familiar voice call out "Maria!" as well as a lock click. Glancing up she saw Robin reaching to help her up, she angrily rebuked his hand and got up herself.

"I do not need your help" she said in a cold voice.

"I will let you out when you two have worked things out, I will be back in an hour or two" Loveday spoke through the keyhole.

"Loveday! Let me out of here!" Maria yelled pounding on the wooden door.

Robin sighed and said "it is no use Maria she won't let you out."

Maria whipped around and glared at him furiously. "Don't you dare Robin De Noir!" she seethed.

Robin's brow furrowed "Why are you so angry at me?" he asked hurt.

Maria rolled her eyes and sighed "if I have to tell why I'm angry that's an answer within itself." She closed her eye desperate not to see him, because everything about him made her want to forgive him and just couldn't do that. So she leaned back and slid down the wall to sit on the cold stone floor, she heard Robin sigh. Maria just sat chuckling to herself at the mental image of Ms. Heliotrope's face when she saw her dress probably filthy by now. She wore her favorite Moon Princess dress, she knew it was Robin's favorite too. He always said he loved the way it matched her eyes and it didn't have that ridicules cage in the back. She was so deep in thought she didn't even realize that Robin had seated himself down next to her; they were so close in fact their knees were almost touching.

"You heard me talk to my gang didn't you?" Robin asked biting his lip.

Maria squeezed her eyes tighter and said, "How could you say those things Robin? I thought we were friends!" She felt her insides boil; she fought to keep the famous Merryweather temper in check.

"We ARE friends, best friends!" Robin assured her, "just…"

"Just not in front of the boys right?" finished Maria, her voice oozed with betrayal and Robin felt like a knife was thrust into his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes "_How am i going to fix this?" _He thought desperately.


End file.
